


Do You See Something You Like?

by brienne_lannister_of_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/M, First Meeting, Immediate Attraction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brienne_lannister_of_tarth/pseuds/brienne_lannister_of_tarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne hates the costume she has to wear for her job at the Casterly Rock Christmas party. Jaime doesn't seem to share that sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You See Something You Like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt for JBHoliday on tumblr. And it's also the closest I've gotten to writing smut - at least for now :D I am actually pretty nervous about publishing this.  
> The prompt was: Brienne needs the money, so she decides to work the Casterly Rock Christmas party as an elf-waitress, only the costume is too short and her legs are so very long that she catches the eye of Jaime Lannister.

“I hate this costume,” Brienne muttered to herself as she looked at her reflection, standing in front of a mirror that had been placed in a corner of the small room next to the great hall of Casterly Rock, where the Christmas party had just begun. 

The red heels weren't the worst part of it – even though Brienne wasn't particularly fond of them; she was tall enough already without wearing them, and she didn't like to stand out of the crowd too much. The dress itself was not the worst thing either (it was a short, strapless, green, glittering dress), nor were the red gloves or that stupid red and green elf hat. No – the worst thing was the length of the dress. She had been assured that it was exactly her size, but it was still way too short for her liking. And to make things even worse, the stockings that went with the dress had gone missing. Nobody knew where they were. So she would have to walk around half-naked, or at least that was what it felt like for her. She was convinced that everybody would stare at her and make fun of her. But on the other hand, what would be unusual about that?

Sighing, Brienne asked herself once again why she had actually taken the job. She could easily have called her father and asked for the money. But she had sworn to herself that she would prove to him and to everyone else that she could be independent. And if taking jobs like this was something she had to do, then she wasn't actually allowed to complain. The job wasn't really that bad...at least it was well-paid. And Tyrion Lannister had seemed nice enough when he had interviewed her for the job. 

But Brienne wasn't so sure about all the guests that were out there right now. And of course, now the costume was another thing to worry about. She actually dreaded walking into the hall looking like that, but she had no other choice. “Okay, Brienne, calm down. Time to start working. And pay no attention to what they are going to say; you've probably heard it all before,” she told herself. Then she went over to another corner of the room, where a table full of empty glasses and a fridge full of champagne bottles were waiting for her.

As she walked out into the hall for the first time, carrying a tray filled with champagne glasses, she was astonished and felt intimidated at the same time. Mr Lannister had told her that it was quite a big event, but she never would have guessed that there were going to be so many guests. She took a deep breath, smiled politely and started walking. So far, nobody seemed to have noticed her; and if they had, they were polite enough to be quiet about her size or her costume. But she had only been there for a few minutes; she was convinced that sooner or later, things would change, and not in a good way.

After a while, a couple caught her eye. At the sight of them, Brienne's breath caught in her throat for a second. They were the two most handsome people she had ever seen in her life. The woman was beautiful – blonde hair that was styled perfectly, an elegant red dress and astonishing green eyes. Brienne knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. She knew that even if she tried, she would never be as beautiful as that woman. Even the slightly bored and arrogant expression on her face didn't make her less stunning.

As for the man, he simply looked like a god. He wore an expensive-looking suit and had the same green eyes and blonde hair as the woman. He was tall; she guessed that he was almost as tall as her (minus the heels, of course). Brienne could feel herself blushing as she looked at him. She had never seen a more attractive man. He was talking to the woman and smiled at her, and Brienne wondered if someone would ever look at her like that. “Well,” she thought, “if there will ever be someone, he won't be as gorgeous as him...”

Then she noticed another man – a very small man – walking up to the couple, and she recognised Tyrion Lannister. When he said something that made the god laugh, she suddenly realised that they had to be the other two Lannister siblings, Jaime and Cersei. She could see a resemblance; Tyrion and Jaime had a similar laugh. Cersei had not laughed at Tyrion's joke; in fact, she looked annoyed.

************************

“What in the seven hells...Tyrion, did you seriously hire this...FREAK?” Cersei interrupted her brothers' conversation. 

“I'm not sure I understand. What do you mean, sweet sister?” Tyrion asked with just the slightest ironic undertone. 

“I'm talking about that beast over there! That absurdly tall woman in that stupid elf costume!”

Tyrion sighed and answered, “Cersei, you really need a dose of the holiday spirit. That 'freak' does have a name, you know. It's Brienne. And she is actually a very nice person...which is something I definitely can't say of everyone present here.” 

He said more, but Jaime had stopped listening after that. Once he had found the woman in question, he couldn't stop looking at her. Cersei was right: she WAS damn tall, and the heels she wore were not helping. There was nothing special about her face, or so he had thought at first. She had too many freckles, and her nose looked like it had been broken at least once. But her eyes...THEY were special. In fact, they were beautiful. Jaime had never seen eyes like hers. They were astonishingly blue.

Once he was able to tear his gaze away from her face, he noticed the costume. It looked a bit ridiculous, but it could have been worse. It just was really really short, and for a moment he wondered if she wasn't bothered by that. And her legs...as soon as he had realised how very long (and bare) they were, Jaime had found something else he couldn't keep his eyes off of. He noticed that those legs were not only incredibly long, but also seemed to be quite strong, and he had to fight thoughts of being straddled by them. And the longer he looked at her, the more difficult it was to keep his mind from going places that were not safe for work – or safe for a Christmas party. He couldn't deny that he felt drawn to her, which confused him a bit – he hadn't felt anything like this in years, not since...well, he definitely didn't want to think about that now.

When he looked at her face again, he realised that she must have noticed him staring; there were not many other possible explanations for the fact that she was blushing. He found that almost adorable. When he winked at her, she blushed even more.

**********************

Brienne could feel herself blushing. Had he really just winked at her? Why would he do this? She was sure that he was mocking her, which made her feel like an idiot – and now she actually had to go over there and serve him and his siblings. She took a deep breath, tried to calm down and then made her way over to the Lannisters. “A glass of champagne?” she asked with a polite smile once she had arrived. 

Cersei didn't say anything at first. She just looked at Brienne, and her disapproval was clearly visible. “How very tall you are,” she eventually said. “Maybe you ought to go back to the zoo, I think they lost one of their giraffes.”

Tyrion glared at Cersei, but Brienne just kept smiling and decided to ignore the insult; after all, people had called her worse things than a giraffe. “How about you, sir?” she addressed Jaime next. When he nodded, she handed him a glass. Their hands touched. It was only a very brief moment, but for Brienne it felt like an electric shock, running through her whole body and leaving a tingling sensation. Jaime just looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face – had he felt it too?

Tyrion chose this moment to interrupt whatever was going on. “What about me? Am I not getting served?” he asked, winking at her. 

Brienne blushed and answered, “I'm sorry, Mr Lannister. As you can see, the tray is empty. I will be right back.” As she walked towards the exit, she could feel Jaime's eyes on her, but she did not dare turning around.

Once she was back in the room next to the hall, she noticed how fast her heart was beating. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down again, but this was easier said than done. She had never met a man before who had had that effect on her. Of course, it was completely ridiculous. “He's rich, he's attractive, he's a Lannister...he would never ever consider me. Maybe he just likes to flirt, or he is mocking me,” she thought. She was convinced that this was not about her. Maybe he wanted to make his sister angry as she clearly had disapproved of Brienne. But he was certainly not interested in her – and why should he be?

She filled the tray with glasses once more, entered the hall and went back to the Lannisters to bring Tyrion his drink. Cersei had disappeared, but Jaime was still standing there, looking like a god, and he was smiling at her. As Brienne moved on and went to see if any other guests needed more champagne, she could feel his eyes on her all the time. Once or twice she turned around and caught him staring, but he just winked at her and laughed. And every time their eyes met, Brienne got a bit weak in the knees. 

***********************

Tyrion had tried for five minutes now to engage Jaime in a conversation, but his brother's answers had shown that he was distracted. As Tyrion followed Jaime's gaze and noticed whom he was looking at, he grinned and asked, “Do you see something you like?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh, come on, as if you're not staring at Brienne the whole time.” 

“Who?” 

“Brienne...our waitress, remember?” 

“I don't know what you're talking about...” 

Eventually, Tyrion saw Brienne leaving the room. A few minutes later, Jaime said, “Excuse me, brother,” and followed her. Tyrion just grinned. It seemed hiring Brienne had been a very good decision.

************************

Brienne was trying to keep herself busy by filling more glasses, but her thoughts went back to Jaime all the time. She didn't know how to deal with him staring at her. It was quite unnerving, but not necessarily in a bad way. And if she was bolder, maybe she would have decided to do something about it. But she wasn't bold. Neither was she willing to make a complete fool of herself; after all, Jaime could be mocking her. She didn't know how she would make it through the rest of the evening. “Damn that costume,” she thought once again. 

Suddenly she noticed that someone was in the room with her. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten everything else, but now she heard someone breathing, right behind her. Before she could even think about turning around, she felt two large hands on her hips. “Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, Brienne?” she heard a hoarse voice close to her ear, and even though she hadn't heard him talking so far, she knew immediately whose voice this had to be. This was too good to be true, this couldn't be happening...things like that didn't happen to her...but then he got even closer, and now she understood what he had been talking about. She hadn't known that he had been that affected by her, but she could definitely feel it now, and the thought that she was responsible for his current state thrilled her.

He started kissing her neck and murmured, “Since I first saw you, I couldn't think of anything else than this...please, turn around...” She did so without thinking twice. It was almost like she didn't have a will of her own any more. The only things she could focus on, the only things that mattered now, were his voice and his hands. Once she had turned around, they looked into each other's eyes – green met blue.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen,” he said after what felt like hours. He started caressing her cheek, and she instinctively leaned into his touch, trying not to close her eyes, even though the feeling of his hand touching her skin was almost overwhelming right now. 

But Jaime didn't stop there. “And you have the most astonishingly long legs...” As he said that, his other hand left her hip and travelled down her upper thigh until he arrived at the hem of her dress. He stopped there and looked at her as if asking for permission. She nodded, and immediately his hand moved under her dress. He caressed her inner thigh and moved his hand upwards, really slowly. It was like torture for Brienne. He really took his time while she was almost desperate for more. “Please...” she could hear herself whisper. Maybe that was what he had been waiting for, because now he moved his hand faster, until he was finally touching her through her panties. “Gods, you're so wet...” he groaned, and Brienne couldn't suppress a moan when he pulled down that interfering piece of cloth and touched her bare flesh.

That was when he finally kissed her. There was nothing gentle about that kiss – and Brienne responded in kind. She could feel how much Jaime desired her just from the way he kissed her, and this excited her even more. The way he had looked at her before, and the way he was touching her now made her just...want him. And somehow she knew that he, weird as it sounded, wanted her too. She had never felt like this before...

And then he stopped. Brienne couldn't help but feel disappointed as he took a step back, breathing heavily. She had no idea what was going to happen next. Had he just realised that all of this had been a mistake? For a while he didn't say anything. He was just standing there, looking at her. Then he raised the hand that had just a few moments ago been buried between her legs to his mouth, and he licked his fingers. The sight made her moan. Gods, she wanted him.

“You know,” he finally said, “there's nothing I'd like to do more than taking you right here and now...but chances are that someone might come in.” Brienne knew that he was right. There was a room full of people next door, she was supposed to be working, and someone might go looking for her...or for him, actually...after all, it was his party. She wanted to say something, but she felt like he had taken away her ability to speak, so she just nodded.

“Once you've finished working here tonight, maybe you'd like to come to my place?” he asked, took a card out of the breast pocket of his jacket and held it out to her. “I mean...only if you'd like to...I would really like to continue this...and...there is something about you, Brienne, something special. I don't know what it is yet, but I would like to find out. But I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do...”

Brienne realised that he felt just as insecure about the whole situation as she did. This gorgeous man really wanted her, but he was afraid that she might not feel the same...she almost laughed about the absurdity of the whole situation. But she knew that he needed an answer. Deciding to be bold for once, she smiled, took the card and said, “I'll be there. But only if you stop staring at me all the time. You make it very difficult for me to focus on my work, you know.”

Jaime grinned and answered, “Sorry, I really can't promise that.” 

Brienne sighed. That evening was going to be way too long for her liking.


End file.
